


A Black Cat's Luck

by laurebonie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, However it's spelled, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurebonie/pseuds/laurebonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien starts to finally love his life when he gets to be Chat Noir, but it gets boring and lonely after awhile hmmm</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Black Cat's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon at all btw  
> Some nice Marichat in a universe where the black cat miraculous has been awakened but the ladybug one hasn't yet?? idk if that's possible WHO CARES
> 
> I hope anyone reading this likes it! I wrote it on my phone so I apologize for any errors. I'll fix later :3
> 
> ENJOY!!

_“You’re so handsome.”_

_“You are so talented for someone your age.”_

_“Hardworking.”_

_“Beautiful.”_

Adrien Agreste had been praised for as long as he could remember.

_“Incredible.”_

_“Genius.”_

He learned over time how to accept these compliments and convince the world that he believed them.

_“Humble.”_

_“Loving.”_

Some were better than others. Those are the ones he held onto to.

_“Sexy.”_

_“Mysterious.”_

Other ones… he didn’t know how to feel about them. And then there were the ones…

_“Perfect.”_

… that he absolutely hated.

Adrien wasn’t hard to please. He wanted simple things – things that were easy to obtain. Family dinners, public schooling, friends. He didn’t think he was asking for too much. Regardless, he barely got what he truly wanted: A normal life.

He was tired of his routine and schedules. Tired of the fake love and the admiration. He wanted people to form their own opinion of him, not what they had seen on billboards and in magazines. School was different in a very good and fresh kind of way. He made friends, really good friends, and made mistakes. It was new and invigorating, but it still didn’t fill the hole. It still wasn’t enough. By the time he would come home his high would be taken away in seconds by an update from his father VIA Nathalie, his father’s secretary, an impersonal text message or phone call, or even just a simple yet disappointing printed schedule lying perfectly on his computer desk.

No one knew how to ruin Adrien’s life like Gabriel.

Despite it all, Adrien kept a positive attitude and didn’t let the negativity get to his head. He found peace in the projects in class, the lunch hours with Nino, the intellectual arguments with Alya, and the mere presence of his classmates – his perfectly normal yet colorful classmates who, unfortunately, often fell starstruck to Adrien’s presence as well. More often than not, he wished he could wake up and be someone else… even for just a day.

And then it happened.

Like something out of a storybook, cosmic fate fell upon Adrien Agreste the moment he looked into his room and found a mysterious black box. Inside held a precious silver ring. A ring, he noted, that had never been seen before. Most rings looked somewhat similar, but this one was different. It looked, and felt, special.

Outside of this strange ring a small black bubble emerged and opened to reveal a peculiar cat-like sprite. A pesky sprite that introduced himself as Plagg and quickly explained Adrien’s fate. Miraculous, powers, hero – that was all he needed to hear. He put on the ring and with a short phrase and an incredible transformation, he became someone else.

He became Chat Noir.

It was an easy job – most days, anyway. Catching crooks, saving babies, stopping collisions… the typical superhero stuff. Every moment as Chat Noir felt absolutely and positively extraordinary. The press defined him differently than Adrien Agreste.

_“Cool.”_

_“Crafty.”_

_“Slick.”_

Chat Noir was strange and unpredictable. He was funny but serious. The world loved him for his acts of good, not for his looks. Everything was, dare he say… Perfect.

Although, there was a catch.

Weeks after becoming the notorious Chat Noir, Adrien found a strange letter along with a small package beside it lying on his bed. **_CN_** was written on the envelope in fine penmanship. The contents of the letter were just as simple although complex at the same time.

**_Find her._ **

What did it mean? Adrien spent some time trying to figure it out, with no thanks to his little kwami friend. He came to only one conclusion through obvious deduction: the package held a miraculous box and he had to find its owner. But who? He didn’t have a single clue who it could belong to. After the strange letter, Adrien didn’t have a choice but to continue his work as Chat Noir and put the letter and it’s contents on the back burner.

Even with his new exciting life, Adrien started to fall into another routine. School, modeling, the wellbeing of Paris, eat, sleep, repeat. Crime started to dwindle down which meant Chat Noir’s need to save the day dwindled as well. Most nights he would transform just to get out of the house, even if it meant he had to sit on a rooftop for a couple of hours. He wanted the excitement again. Something to look forward to, even if it was just watching over the city. He wanted a spark.

“I’m so sorry!” A distressed and familiar voice called one cloudy evening. Adrien had had a stressful morning with having to miss school and juggle photoshoots left from right. It was exhausting and the only remedy was a much needed CN-session.

Chat’s ears perked in the direction of the call and he leaned forward to try and see its source. A few blocks away he could vaguely see a crosswalk decorated with scattered boxes and three people, two men and a small girl in bright pink pants. He immediately recognized the girl as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a painfully shy but kind-hearted girl who sat behind him in class. She stammered more then she spoke, at least around him anyway, but she was generous and everyone loved her. Although at that very moment, it didn’t seem like the two gentlemen with her liked her too much.

They appeared to be talking harshly towards her, pointing their fingers in blame. Marinette scrambled to pick up her boxes while apologizing with every breath she could muster. Chat really wanted to intervene and save the day for poor Marinette, but he didn’t want to embarrass her or make a scene. He knew how easily flustered she could get. Instead he watched carefully, ready to pounce at any given moment, just in case things got out of hand.

Eventually the two men walked away while Marinette picked up the remainder of her large stack of boxes. Chat wondered to himself why she was carrying those around and remembered in the back of his mind that her parents owned a bakery somewhere in the city. The thought of fresh baked croissants made his mouth water.

Everything seemed a-okay from there on. Chat let his guard down until he heard a sudden and ear-piercing squeal of wheels speeding down the road. Down towards Marinette.

He darted across the rooftops at an unbelievable speed, jumping across any gaps that crossed his path. At the end of block right beside the crosswalk, he jumped down and used his trusty extending baton to break his fall. The world blurred around him as he lunged at Marinette and grabbed her seconds before the speeding car passed them like a bat out of Hell.

It took a moment for her to realize what had happened. She looked at the road where her boxes sat once more, this time squashed and spilt on worn down asphalt. It all seemed to hit her at once – those boxes could've been her. Marinette looked down at the arms around her waist, clad in black leather, and looked at Chat with eyes wide.

“Hello there,” he greeted with a dashing smirk. Marinette breathed in deeply.

“C-Chat Noir?” She asked in disbelief. He found her reaction… adorable.

“Are you all right, my fair maiden?” His question made her blush and laugh nervously.

“A-Ah yes. Thank you, I… I wasn’t paying attention…” She looked over at the boxes once again and frowned. “Better them than me, I guess…”

Chat spun Marinette out of his arms and kissed her hand gently. “It would definitely be a shame to lose such a lovely princess such as yourself.”

She smiled with a brow raised and set her hand at her side. “Heroic and charming. Do you say that to all the girls you save?” He’d never seen a sassy side to Marinette before. It suit her very well. Truthfully, he wished he could see it more often.

“I’m offended, a- ** _paw_** -led you would assume that of me.”

Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes. “Silly cat.”

Chat Noir offered to walk her home, thinking the almost collision might’ve shaken her, but she refused politely and thanked him once again.

“My parents own a bakery not too far from here. We’d be more than happy to give you something for your trouble.” With that, she waved her goodbye and he watched her take her leave until she disappeared in the crowded sidewalk.

Chat watched over the city for awhile longer, replaying the rescue in his mind over and over again. There was so many things he never noticed about Marinette before: the light freckles across her nose, her smirk playing on the corner of her lips when she spoke to him, and the way her big blue eyes looked like a clear summer sky.

“What an interesting girl.” He muttered to himself as a faint spring breeze brushed past his shoulders.

_“Silly cat.”_

He’d never heard that one before.


End file.
